cringefestfandomcom-20200215-history
Crysta Elephant
Crysta is an important character in the Cringefest and her past plays a big role. She features more in flashbacks than she does in present time. This page is only about Crysta from age 16 and onwards. (see Young Crysta Elephant) Personality "She wasn't the same." - Wenna, about Crysta after she gave birth. Crysta is a recovering alcoholic. She tries to be a good mother to Nellie, but when she was born she was only 16 and she mistreated her badly at first. She is similar to Nellie in the way that she is quite crazy. She has no memory of before she was 16 as she was kicked in the head by Nora. Appearance Crysta's appearance has changed a lot. After her breakdown due to her teen pregnancy, Crysta got a lot of botched surgery to look like her former best friend Nora. She had very pale skin and even lighter hair in a messy bun. She now has light skin, light blue eyes, and curly, platinum blonde hair. She looks slightly more mature. In her youth, Crysta looked very different and was noticeably very beautiful (see Young Crysta Elephant). Whilst pregnant, she dressed in baggy and plain clothes, and had her hair in a bun, and post-pregnancy she had long, messy hair. Relationships (to see her relationships with people when she was under 16, see Young Crysta Elephant) Crysta and Nellie Because Crysta had Nellie at age 16, she hated Nellie and thought she ruined her life, causing her to mistreat her for the early parts of Nellie's life. However, she began to recover from her alcohol and plastic surgery addictions, and tried to be a better mother to Nellie. Nellie and Crysta have an okay relationship, and we see them interact in the first episode before Nellie's first day at school. Crysta payed for Nellie and her friends to go to Vegas together. In Episode 14, Crysta's punishment for Nellie was babysitting - Nellie didn't appear to be angry at Crysta. Crysta and Nora "I hate her." - Crysta, about Nora. "This is all your fault." - Crysta, to Nora. Crysta and Nora have a complicated history. They used to be best friends, they were always with each other and even wore matching outfits. However, when Crysta got pregnant by David, her and Nora's friendship started to deteriorate as Nora liked him too. Nora then got engaged to and got pregnant by David. She even went as far as to force Crysta into early labour by kicking her in the stomach. Crysta and David "-massive crushes on David-" - Wenna, about Crysta and Nora. Crysta admired David for a while, but when he found out she was pregnant with his baby he left her and didn't keep in touch. He didn't even know Nellie was his child when she came to school. Trivia * Crysta's birth name is unknown, however she has gone by Crysta her whole life * Crysta had an affair with Humphrey in later life, and he was also her plastic surgeon =